borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can't find machine guns... anyone else having this problem?
Just in case it matters I'm playing on the Xbox360 and I'm on playthrough 1 with this character. I'm currently a level 29 soldier. Back around level 19 or so I sold both of my machine guns (one a pretty nice glorious massacre) because they were level 13 weapons and starting to have a hard time against the bad guys. I figured I would find more soon. I have since spent hours and hours farming various chests and vending machines and haven't found a single machine gun. Not even bad ones. Plenty of combat rifles (3-round burst, even a 5-round burst raven, and a destructor), but no normal full-auto machine guns. It is possible that I installed the Armory DLC (and thus patch 1.3) after I got those two original machine guns... did they break or remove this whole category of weapons in the patch? Or am I just having a run of really, really bad luck? My first character (now level 49 but not on my XBox Live account so I haven't played him in a while) never had any trouble finding these weapons; in fact I seem to recall it was hard to kill a bruiser without them dropping a junk rowdy machine gun or glorious havoc. So anyway I was just wondering if anyone else was having trouble finding these weapons or if it was just my bad luck. And hey, if you have a spare glorious massacre for L25-31 or so, feel free to send a message to gamertag scratchm. :-) It is just really had to find a good Machine Gun. I've somehow been lucky enough to find a (level 45/50) Vladolf Glorious Havoc with x2 fire. 11.2 fire rate somehow. Fastest I've seen in a while. I'm level 56 and that's the best I've ever seen. But yeah, they're just REALLY hard to find. GnarlyToaster 17:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks, good to know they do still exist. Like I said I haven't been able to find even bad ones, so I was getting worried. I had that same trouble with Eridian weapons once my solider couldnt find one till the crimson fastness of the first playthru.They will start to come again. Have you tried farming in splitscreen with another character?, I find that improves the finds quite a bit.Veggienater 20:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : It gets weird sometimes - the guns that you need don't seem to come up. I've recently started a new Hunter build, and I've just finished the first playthrough and gone on to DLC3. I'm Level 38, and so far I've not found one single corrosive revolver since a green rarity level 25 Vitriolic Viper without a scope that I picked up in a chest in the Rust Commons West. Nor have I found a decent corrosive pistol of any sort, let alone a Hornet. : I've built this Hunter as a gunslinger - but without a good corrosive revolver or pistol it's damn hard against the Lance. Old Haven was a real challenge and considering this must be my tenth or twelfth playthrough, it wouldn't have been with even a halfway decent weapon. : The only thing that's getting me through is a Firehawk, and that's only level 25 too, with no scope. I've never had such bad loot in any of my other builds. Not one Hellfire, nor a Defiler, and I've only just got my first Volcano and Vitriolic Crux, and they are both pretty ordinary examples. The Eridian Promontory was a nightmare; the best Shock sniper I had (and indeed still have) is a green rarity Level 25 Lightning Sniper: x 3 shock, 195 dam, 97 Acc, 0.6 RoF, with a 1.0 zoom and a mag of 3 - and a reload time that feels like weeks. And no - my shock revolver sucks as well. I hope to God that I pick a decent one up soon, because I'm just on my way to pay a visit to Mr Shank, and I've no damn idea of how I'm going to take him out. : On the other hand, I seem to find plenty of good MGs which are no use to me at all with this build. Such is life. Outbackyak 20:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Have you tried farming the two chests in the begining of the fastness like i said above or even going to the enclave and farming the two chests at the end of the fastness or even going to the vault and then back to the prmintory to farm the dev chest at the end of promintory. just some suggestionsVeggienater 20:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Also if you wanted to you could take weapons from older characters by giving them to a splitscreen character and then giving them to the character you are using if they are of the right level for you to use. Again just a suggestionVeggienater 20:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Shortly after my last post I played for a while with a friend on Xbox Live and found six or seven machine guns. None were spectacular but at least the dry spell is over. :) I agree with Veggienater that playing with more than one person helps a lot. Scratchm 20:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC)